Mon âme sœur
by Lynariae
Summary: JongHyun ignore KiBum depuis le SM Town de Paris et Key ne comprends pas ce changement de comportement. - JongKey -


Key errait depuis maintenant quinze minutes dans Séoul. N'ayant aucun déguisement, les fans les reconnaissaient mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver la chaleur des bras de JongHyun, mais c'était impossible. Du moins plus maintenant… Depuis leur SM Town à Paris, Jjong ne lui parlait plus et l'évitait autant qu'il pouvait. Key ne comprenait pas ce comportement et cela l'attristé au plus au point. Une goutte tomba sur sa joue. Puis une autre et enfin tout un déluge s'abattit sur la capitale endormi. La Diva n'avait pas de parapluie mais il s'en fichait, cette pluie lui permettrait de cacher ses larmes. Celles-ci se mêlèrent rapidement aux gouttes qui tombaient du ciel, Key s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir et regarda le ciel. Il murmura deux simples mots « Pourquoi Jong ?.. »

De l'autre côté du centre ville, dans un appartement où résidait cinq jeunes hommes, l'un manquaient à l'appel et cela ne plut pas au maknae :

- Putain Jong ! Maintenant, tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi tu ignores KiBum comme ça ? Et n'essaie pas de te défiler, j'en ai plus que marre de le voir dans cet état là, par TA faute !

- Je…

- Tu quoi ?!

- TaeMin du calme, murmura Minho.

- Du calme ?! Mais Hyung, Umma va vraiment mal !

- TaeMin-ah, je sais mais tu n'y peux rien…

- Moi non, mais lui si ! dit il en pointant du doigt le Leader Vocal.

- TaeMin a raison, ajouta Onew. JongHyun, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir sous cette pluie pour aller chercher notre Diva internationale et de ne rentrer que quand ça ira mieux entre vous deux. C'est comprit ?

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! C'est comprit ?! redemanda Onew qui était vraiment en colère.

- Oui…

JongHyun se leva, pris une veste et un parapluie et partie à la recherche de Key. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Le leader vocal alla d'abord aux locaux de la SME mais celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se mit donc à marcher en direction de l'appartement quand il le vit. Là, sous la pluie, à quelques mètres de lui. Sa tête penchée en arrière, ses cheveux collés aux visages, son T-shirt noir imbibait d'eau. Sa veste à la main. Il le trouva tellement attirant à cet instant. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui.

Key contemplait toujours le ciel quand un parapluie obstrua sa vue et il se retourna pour voir le possesseur. Il fut surprit de tomber sur JongHyun. Il encra son regard dans le sien comme pour y chercher une réponse puis finalement, murmura :

- Pourquoi ?

- Key…

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi depuis Paris tu m'as laissé tomber ? Moi, ton meilleur ami, ton âme sœur comme tu m'avais dit… Tu m'as volontairement poussé dans un gouffre sans fin, je veux connaitre tes raisons !

- Kim KiBum… Je ne… Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as enduré…

- Désolé ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ?! Je te déteste ! Je déteste le fait que tu sois si important pour moi ! Je déteste le fait que je ne peux pas me passer de tes bras plus d'une journée ! Je déteste le fait que ton odeur me soit indispensable ! Je déteste… le fait d'être tombé amoureux de toi !..

Key tomba à genoux en pleurs. Enfin ! Il avait enfin put déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. JongHyun, lui, restait immobile. Avait-il bien entendu ? Key lui avait-il bien dit qu'il l'aimait ? Le Leader vocal s'accroupit face à son ami et lui posa sa veste sur les épaules puis il releva son visage. Leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant de longues minutes avant que Jong Hyun ne dise :

- Key… Tu… Je… Si depuis Paris je t'évite c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas que mon meilleur ami mais beaucoup plus. Tu étais mon âme sœur comme m'avait expliqué ma grand-mère quand j'étais petit. Tu occupais toutes mes pensées. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur quelque chose. Quand tu m'as prit dans tes bras à la fin du concert, dans les coulisses, et que je t'ai repoussé c'est parce que mon corps à réagit. Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu t'en rendes compte et je me dégoutais. Alors depuis je t'évitais pour ne pas que cela recommence et je pensais pouvoir oublié les sentiments qui m'habitent mais rien n'y fait… je pense toujours autant à toi. Tes bras, ton odeur, ta peau douce, tout me manque ! Je m'en veux énormément de t'avoir fait subir ça… Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me pardonner après ça… Mais, je t'aime. Kim KiBum, je suis amoureux de toi.

- JongHyun… Pourquoi as-tu toi-même pris une décision, seul, alors que nous étions deux dans cette histoire ? Cela nous aurez épargné de souffrir…

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais…

- Je sais… Cependant, je pensais que tu me faisais assez confiance pour tout me dire, même ça…

- Je suis désolé KiBum…

- Embrasse-moi.

- Hein ?!

- Pour te faire pardonner, embrasse-moi.

JongHyun ne lui fit pas redire une troisième fois et il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Key, comme pour ne pas que ce soit un rêve dont il se réveille. Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, un immense frisson les parcourut. Jjong posa une de ses mains dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis et son autre main sur sa hanche. Key lui entoura le coup de son amant de ses deux bras. Ils mirent fin au baiser pour reprendre leur souffle mais en démarrèrent un autre aussitôt. Quelques instant plus tard, ils se relevèrent et rentrèrent à leur appartement main dans la main. En passant la porte, aucun son ne leur parvint. Leurs trois amis avait du s'endormir. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de JongHyun, qu'il partageait avec MinHo, et découvrit le lit de ce dernier vide. Ils sourirent et se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Morphée les fit rapidement tomber dans ses bras mais un sourire orné le visage des deux hommes qui se tenaient la main endormit, l'un contre l'autre.

_« JongHyun, écoute bien ta grand-mère. Un jour tu rencontreras ton âme sœur. Les âmes sœurs se trouvent et se reconnaissent puisque leur amour est de même nature et de même force. Cette personne ne la quitte plus jamais ! »_

* * *

_La phrase sur les âmes soeurs, je l'avais trouvé sur un site, mais je ne me souviens plus duquel. Pardon .._


End file.
